gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Up Up Up
Up up up è una canzone dei Givers presente nell'episodio Il fratellone il quindicesimo della Terza Stagione. E' cantata da Artie e Quinn. Questa canzone è cantata al parco per le sedie a rotelle durante la gita dei senior. Artie aiuta Quinn a godersi la gita dei senior dopo essere andata sulla sedia a rotelle per un incidente in macchina avvenuto in Sto arrivando. Durante la canzone si vedono le Nuove Direzioni, tranne Blaine, al parco giochi. Testo Quinn and Artie: Oh, we up, up, up for the grow show Yeah, we down, down here on the ground Yeah, we up, up, up, up above love Yeah, we up, up, up through the clouds Yeah, we up, yeah, we up Yeah, we up, yeah, we up Artie: You're gon' find your way, find a way to be You're gonna get yourself a land with your old man You'll get it free, you'll get it free Quinn: It's the way now, way to see 'Cause it's inside and out Quinn and Artie: With no doubt It's in everything, it's in everything Oh, we up, up, up for the grow show Yeah, we down, down here on the ground Yeah, we up, up, up, up above love Yeah, we up, up, up through the clouds Yeah, we up, yeah, we up Yeah, we up, yeah, we up Artie: You're gon' find your way, find your way to be Hey, you're gonna get yourself a line with your own spine You'll get it free, you'll get it free Quinn: It's the way now, way to see Yeah, in the moment it comes and it goes Quinn and Artie: Gets in everything, it's in everything We up, up, up for the grow show Yeah, we down, down here on the ground Yeah, we up, up, up, up above love Yeah, we up, up, up through the clouds Yeah, we up, yeah, we up Yeah, we up, yeah, we up Quinn: Woo! (Instrumental Break) Artie: Yeah, we up, up, up for the grow show Yeah, we down, down, down here on the ground Yeah, we up, up, up, up above love Yeah, we up, up, up through the clouds Quinn and Artie: Yeah, we up, up, up for the grow show Yeah, we down, down, down here on the ground Yeah, we up, up, up, up above love Yeah, we up, up, up through the clouds Yeah we up (Instrumental Break) Quinn and Artie: Yeah, we up, up, up for the grow show Yeah, we down, down, down here on the ground Yeah, we up, up, up, up above love Yeah, we up, up, up through the clouds Yeah, we up, yeah, we up Yeah, we up, yeah, we up (up, up, up, up, up, up, up) Woo! Curiosità *E' l secondo duetto cantato da Artie e Quinn. (Il primo è I'm Still Standing). Video Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three